


Мини (ч.1)

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Summary: Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.





	Мини (ч.1)

**Author's Note:**

> Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.

**Название:**  Асимметрия  
 **Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:**  мини, 2969 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд  
 **Категория:** преслэш, юст  
 **Жанр:**  драма, вампирское AU  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Предупреждения:**  моральное насилие, стокгольмский синдром.   
 **Краткое содержание:**  Мир принадлежит вампирам, и Грегори Лестрейд знает об этом.  
 **Примечание:**  Майкрофт Холмс — вампир. Грег Лестрейд носит галстуки.  
 **Размещение:**  запрещено без разрешения автора  
 **Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Асимметрия"  
  
  


  
Мир принадлежит вампирам, но они позволяют людям заблуждаться в обратном. Ни один вампир не станет трудиться на фабрике за десять фунтов в час. Вампирам не придётся работать в разные смены, искать подработку или способ избежать уплаты налогов. У них нет в этом необходимости. Потому как они являются или вкладчиками, или же и вовсе владельцами той самой фабрики. Это люди рождаются, взрослеют, заводят детей — таких же, как они сами, — иногда разводятся, а иногда стареют вместе. Рано или поздно умирают. А вампиры продолжают существовать. Небольшая величина — всего восемь-девять процентов населения. И эту величину можно считать константой — она практически неизменна.   
  
Империи распадаются. Камни покрываются мхом, затем — дёрном и травой, а через некоторое время на них вырастают ели. Целые народы пропадают или смешиваются, а их языки забываются или претерпевают значительные изменения. Вампиры же живут тысячелетиями. Они могут наблюдать за уничтожением пиктов, возведением Адрианова вала, прибытием на английскую землю норманнов, реформацией церкви, расколом Британской империи и при этом не претерпевать изменений. Становиться старше, но не старее. И не умирать.   
  
Мир принадлежит вампирам, и Грегори Лестрейд знает об этом. Тот факт, что его мокрого, только что вытащенного из Темзы, в хлюпающих ботинках, привезли с завязанными глазами в кабинет, больше напоминающий подземный бункер, лишний раз это подтверждает. Стоя перед вампиром — хозяином кабинета, расположившимся за столом, Грег старается не думать о том, что ему снова напомнили о месте в пищевой цепи. Впрочем, нерадостные размышления тут же прерывают: вампир заговаривает с ним — первым, как и подобает существу высшего порядка.  
  
— Переодевайтесь в сухое, инспектор. Иначе заболеете.  
  
Тут только Грег замечает стопку одежды, пару обуви и плед, лежащие на стуле поодаль.  
  
Он даже не задаёт глупых вопросов, вроде: «Что, прямо здесь?» Потому что вампир напротив него морщит свой длинный нос, полупрезрительно растягивает тонкие губы и демонстративно устремляет взгляд на экран монитора. В самом деле, разве за несколько сотен лет он не видел мужского тела? Грег шмыгает носом и начинает переодеваться. И одежда, и обувь оказываются ему впору. Они того самого среднего качества и стоимости, к которым он привык. Среди вещей также оказывается однотонный тёмный галстук, потому что он носит рубашки с высоким воротом, а к ним — галстуки сдержанных тонов. Он прекрасно понимает, что укусить человека куда проще в запястье, а лишить жизни — прострелив затылок или резанув по печени ножом. И пусть эта его манера одеваться выдаёт страх — прикрывая сонную артерию накрахмаленным тугим воротником рубашки, он чувствует себя защищённее.   
  
Когда Грег заканчивает одеваться, накидывает на плечи толстый плед, в кабинет на подносе вносят чайник с единственной чашкой и сахарницу. Мокрую одежду, разумеется, уносят, и он рад, что успел переложить портмоне с документами и телефоном в новый пиджак.  
  
— Садитесь, детектив-инспектор. Чай для вас, — сообщает хозяин кабинета, продолжая смотреть в монитор.   
  
Грег садится и наливает себе чай, приготовившись ждать очень долго — те, кто наделены властью, как правило, любят напоминать о своей значимости. Но ждать не приходится — вампир сосредотачивает своё внимание на нём, стоит ему сделать первый глоток. Чай неожиданно обжигает горло.   
  
Вампир растягивает губы в вежливой улыбке:   
  
— Не торопитесь.   
  
Затем откидывается на спинку своего удобного кресла и как бы невзначай уточняет:   
  
— Вы ведь совсем недавно получили звание детектива-инспектора, не так ли, мистер Лестрейд?   
  
Почувствовать, с какой небрежностью говорят о нём, было неприятно.  
  
— Да, прошло полгода с момента моего назначения на эту должность, — спокойно отвечает Грег, хотя нос уже закладывает, а горло начинает неприятно щипать.   
  
На языке вертится колкость, что-то вроде: «Для вас это и вовсе пустяки». Но Грег сдерживается. И не потому, что его, офицера полиции при исполнении, буквально похитили с места задержания, наплевав на то, что он промок и никуда не собирался. А потому что для существа намного старше Грега полгода — действительно сродни мгновению. И подобный комментарий был бы грубостью.  
  
— Работаете всего полгода на новом посту, а уже активно привлекаете сторонних экспертов к своим делам, — замечает вампир и скалит зубы, чуть наклоняя голову в сторону, будто бы детектив-инспектор Грег Лестрейд — очередной диковинный экземпляр, в редкой степени пустоголовый.   
  
— Чем скорее преступление будет раскрыто, тем выше вероятность отсутствия новых жертв, — не смущаясь, отвечает он. — Кто вы?  
  
— Моё имя вам ничего не скажет.  
  
— И всё же? Это немного невежливо, вы не находите — разговаривать с собеседником, не представившись?  
  
Видимо, вампир имеет иное мнение касательно вежливости, так как игнорирует замечание Грега и задаёт свой вопрос:  
  
— Планируете ли вы в дальнейшем привлекать Шерлока Холмса к расследованиям преступлений, порученных вам, детектив-инспектор Лестрейд?  
  
— А вам-то какое дело?  
  
— Сообщество вампиров заинтересовано в благополучном исходе этого сотрудничества. И в отсутствии эксцессов. Шерлок Холмс — один из нас, как вы уже поняли. Было бы весьма желательно, чтобы его участие в ваших расследованиях не привело к какому-либо конфликту. А теперь ответьте на мой вопрос, — требует с непроницаемым лицом хозяин кабинета.   
  
Вместо неприятного, пресыщенного властью чиновника вдруг предстаёт существо очень древнее и могущественное, способное одним своим взглядом лишить его разума. Грегу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки и ответить так, чтобы голос не дрожал от переполнивших его эмоций.  
  
— Да, я буду привлекать его, если это позволит моей команде выйти из тупика и скорее раскрыть дело, — оправдываться Грегу не в чем — он уверен в своей правоте. — Если это поможет найти истинного виновного и предотвратить новые преступления. В войне все средства хороши. Теперь я могу получить ответ на свой вопрос?   
  
Испытывая прилив смелости, он тоже откидывается на спинку своего стула и скрещивает руки на груди, нагло улыбнувшись. Вампир прищуривается и почти минуту пристально изучает его своими серыми безжизненными глазами, старыми как мир.  
  
— Моё имя Майкрофт Холмс,— представляется он, наконец, да так, словно делает одолжение.  
  
— Очень приятно, — цедит Грег сквозь улыбку, хотя ему вовсе не приятно. Он желает лишь поскорее убраться из-под пронизывающего взгляда бессмертного. Новость о том, что Шерлок Холмс имеет не только влиятельных знакомых, но и подобного родственника, не доставляет радости. Как назло, в этот момент к горлу подкатывает кашель, и Грег наклоняется, прикрывая рот рукой.  
  
— Старший брат? — уточняет он, когда короткий приступ кашля отступает. Горло ноет и чешется, всё же он пытается сообразить самостоятельно: вампир напротив никак не может быть младшим братом Шерлоку. Младшие редко опекают нерадивых старших, скорее наоборот. Майкрофт Холмс мог бы быть создателем Шерлоку. Но какой создатель позволил бы Шерлоку Холмсу якшаться с людьми и рисковать своей жизнью почём зря?   
  
Холмс его догадку подтверждает:  
  
— В некотором смысле. У нас был один создатель. Но да, я старший.  
  
Грег кивает. Кровное родство среди вампиров — исключение. И снова не удерживает рвущийся наружу кашель, заставив Майкрофта Холмса поморщиться. Тот велит:  
  
— Допивайте свой чай, пока он не остыл. Машина отвезёт вас домой, но прежде я хочу получить ваше согласие.  
  
— На что именно? — недоуменно спрашивает Грег, отпивая большой глоток, и тоже морщится, но от боли и вкусовых качеств травяного чая.  
  
— Часто привлекать стороннего эксперта без лицензии к своим расследованиям, избегая вопросов и сложностей, у вас не получится. Я готов оказать вам поддержку и сделать так, чтобы ваше начальство закрыло глаза на этот факт. Взамен вы будете докладывать о любых возникающих осложнениях, связанных с моим младшим братом.   
  
Заметив возмущение Грега, Холмс поднимает правую руку, призывая его дослушать.  
  
— Не более этого. Мне необходимо лишь быть уверенным в том, что он находится в относительной безопасности и цел.   
  
— И ничего больше?  
  
Холмс качает головой.  
  
— Моё своевременное вмешательство, — добавляет он, вновь наклоняя голову чуть в сторону, — может оказаться полезным при возникновении угрозы, с которой вы не сможете справиться. Как сегодня, например.  
  
Действительно, их с Шерлоком Холмсом и преступника вытащила из Темзы спасательная команда катера, появившегося словно по волшебству на месте буквально через пару минут после их прыжка в воду...  
  
— И вам достаточно будет лишь звонка?  
  
— Или вашего визита ко мне, если ситуация не будет требовать мгновенного решения.  
  
Предложение неоднозначное, ставит Грега в тупик. Сама идея о том, что ему придётся кому-то о ком-то докладывать, ужасна. Но он понимает, что в этом предложении о содействии имеется смысл. Хотя бы потому, что Шерлок, поймав нить расследования, сосредотачивается на ней полностью, переставая замечать вокруг всё остальное. И бросается в омут с головой, забыв об опасности.  
  
— Я согласен, — говорит Грег, тут же жалея о принятом решении, так как видит — на мгновение расчётливое выражение на лице вампира сменяется удовлетворённым. Ровно через секунду Майкрофт Холмс утрачивает к нему интерес и возвращается к работе.  
  
— Машина ждёт вас снаружи.  
  
Это не прощание, поэтому Грег тоже не утруждает себя пожелать Холмсу доброго вечера перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь кабинета.  
  
Его декабрьское купание в Темзе не проходит без последствий. Грег сваливается в постель, а после вынужден целых четыре недели восстанавливаться после перенесённого воспаления лёгких. Его утешает лишь факт, что преступник пойман, и что ему, как и Грегу, тоже не до рождественских забав. Шерлоку Холмсу же всё нипочём. Он вампир, и хотя за столько лет так и не научился плавать, остаётся совершенно здоров. Зато он изнывает от скуки, пока Грега трясёт в постели от температуры, и надоедает тому, требуя дело, стоит Грегу немного оправиться. После очередного звонка Шерлока он получает с доставкой посылку, в котором лежит мобильный телефон — совсем новый, с большим экраном. И записку с вежливым пожеланием скорейшего выздоровления от Майкрофта Холмса. Это или своебразное извинение за неудобства, вызванные поступком его брата, или залог будущего сотрудничества — Грег не желает задумываться над этим. Но в тот момент, когда он читает записку, к нему приходит понимание, что одними короткими звонками его общение со старшим братом Шерлока не ограничится.   
  
Это понимание подтверждается сразу, как только Грег возвращается в форму, а Шерлок пристаёт с участием в следующем запутанном деле. Пока они гоняются по всему Лондону, пытаясь поймать маньяка-подрывателя, Майкрофт Холмс вычисляет их месторасположение своими методами и использует ситуацию в своих интересах. Он и его люди вмешиваются в самый критический момент, успевая спасти инспектора и Шерлока из заминированного здания до того, как взрывается бомба.  
  
С этих пор Майкрофт Холмс требует от Грега отчёта о ходе каждого рискованного дела, в которое вмешивается Шерлок. Грег злится не меньше самого Шерлока и не знает куда деться, как изменить правила этой игры. Холмс, словно паук, проникает в его мир и оплетает своей сетью. Он отравляет разум суперинтенданта, склоняет на свою сторону старшего детектива-инспектора. Предоставляет Грегу доказательства неоднократных измен его жены. И вот Грег Лестрейд остаётся совершенно один, без жены, без союзников, в маленькой съёмной квартире в Хакни. Каким-то образом теперь его благополучие и карьера начинают зависеть от расположения Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
Грег не знает, как вырваться из его паутины. Шерлок здесь ему не помощник. Нельзя попросить помощи у того, за чьей спиной и о ком ты докладываешь. Он отравляется паучьим ядом каждый раз, представая перед Майкрофтом Холмсом в его кабинете. Чувствуя себя нелепо. Чувствуя ненависть, страх и обиду на того, кто завладел его жизнью и разумом.  
  
О, Майкрофт Холмс умеет быть милостивым. Даже благодарным. Он может не только играть на страхах, эмоциях и принципах. Нет, он может заинтересовывать, увлекать беседой, завораживать собеседника без всяких чар и шантажа, когда это необходимо, а не только давить на чувство ответственности. Со временем он добивается от Грега какой-то неправильной верности. Неправильной потому, что Грег ненавидит Майкрофта всем сердцем, и, отпусти тот поводок чуть длиннее, он сбежал бы как можно дальше. Но Шерлок — отверженный, яркий, бесстрашный Шерлок — за несколько лет совместной работы становится ему по-настоящему дорог. Это искренняя забота о Шерлоке теперь удерживает его, а не угроза лишиться места и свободы или возможность вновь остаться в одиночестве.  
  
У Майкрофта Холмса множество слуг. Искренне преданных, связанных обещаниями, принятых под защиту. Грегу хочется думать, что он всё ещё свободен и не является одним из них. Это вампиры слишком горды, чтобы склонять свою голову перед кем-либо. Они бессмертны, и им нечего бояться. А люди... Люди в большинстве своём привычны к эмоциональной зависимости. В человеческой природе заложено распределение ролей на управляющих и управляемых.   
  
Однажды, находясь в подземном кабинете вампира, Грег видит, как один из подчинённых покорно подаёт Майкрофту Холмсу своё запястье. Тот заботится о своих слугах, Грегу это известно. И всё же его передёргивает от одной мысли о том, что на месте этого подчинённого мог оказаться он сам.   
  
Майкрофт Холмс понимающе улыбается, видя его отвращение.  
  
— Что вы, детектив-инспектор? Я не прикоснусь к вам без вашей просьбы.  
  
— Разве кто-то может желать этого добровольно?   
  
Он не верит Холмсу. Никто в здравом уме не попросит подобного. Тот продолжил улыбаться.   
  
— Такова их награда за хорошо выполненную работу. На самом деле они получают удовольствие от этого. Или вы считали, что слухи о получаемом физическом наслаждении от взаимодействия крови со слюной вампира, всего лишь растиражированные небылицы? Это факт, детектив-инспектор. Ко всему прочему ощущается прилив сил, проходит усталость, нервное напряжение и головная боль. Даже бессонницу можно прекратить подобным методом. Неужели у вас никогда не возникало интереса проверить?  
  
Услышав это, Грег невольно отшатывается, упираясь лопатками в спинку металлического стула для посетителей, давая Холмсу повод тихо засмеяться. Тот фыркает и растягивает губы в пугающем оскале, затем поднимается со своего места, чтобы обойти стол и опереться на него, скрестив ноги, прямо перед Грегом, и склоняется к нему как можно ближе, чтобы прошептать:  
  
— Вам нечего бояться, детектив-инспектор. Как уже сказано, я не стану прикасаться к вам без особой на то причины.  
  
Грегу становится очень неуютно, странно и жутко, потому что Холмс почти касается его, обдавая холодным, а не тёплым, дыханием, отчего по телу пробегают мурашки. Вблизи возможно рассмотреть его лицо: зрачки кажутся выцветшими, а вены у глаз слишком сильно выделяются на фоне бледной кожи. Холмс вообще выглядит изношенным и уставшим в этом неярком, отражённом от зеркал бункерном освещении. Майкрофт Холмс находится так близко, что, несмотря на обещание, Грег ждёт, затаив дыхание, что тот всё-таки коснётся его. Ждёт, испытывая страх вперемешку с предвкушением, желая, чтобы это наконец-то разрешилось. Ждёт и не двигается.   
  
Но касания не происходит. Майкрофт Холмс выпрямляется, возвращается на своё место и привычно начинает свой допрос о деле, в котором теперь замешан Шерлок. Грег не понимает почему, но каким-то образом его облегчение отдаёт толикой разочарования.  
  
И всё же однажды Холмс прикасается к нему, заставляя кровь леденеть. Это происходит в кабинете у Грега, которым, однако, завладевает Холмс. Грег и Шерлок, слегка испачканные и побитые в переделке, вынуждены стоять перед Майкрофтом Холмсом в то время, как он сам по-хозяйски располагается за столом в кресле Грега. Шерлок, впрочем, не собирается выслушивать лекцию брата и скоро уходит. А вот Грега из собственного кабинета от существа, иногда оказывающего ему содействие, деваться некуда, да и неприлично — он не подросток, а взрослый человек, офицер, которому была доверена безопасность гражданского.  
  
Холмс долго не сводит с него испытывающего взгляда прищуренных глаз, и тогда Грег осознаёт, что остался без своей брони: воротник и верхние пуговицы его рубашки расстёгнуты, а галстук низко приспущен. Кое-как ему удаётся выдержать взгляд Холмса целую минуту, сжав до боли кулаки и впившись ногтями в содранные ладони.  
  
После того как Грег проигрывает эту битву взглядов, Холмс встаёт со своего места и приближается почти вплотную. Грег невольно задерживает дыхание. Холмс снова окидывает его взглядом, довольно отмечая расширившиеся зрачки, участившееся от волнения дыхание, забившуюся жилку на виске. А потом медленно проводит холодными пальцами по открытой шее. Грег замирает, не в силах отшатнуться, не в силах даже вдохнуть. Кончики пальцев Холмса касаются его именно там, где обычно проходит край ворота.   
  
Внезапно Холмс убирает пальцы, берётся за воротник рубашки и застёгивает верхние пуговицы. Разглаживает складки на ней, поправляет перекосившийся пиджак. Затем берётся за галстук, чтобы подтянуть и поправить его, — так думает Грег. Но Майкрофт Холмс затягивает его на шее так туго и высоко, что становится тяжело дышать. Грег с шумом вбирает воздух и весь вытягивается вверх. Проклятый Холмс не отпускает его и продолжает держать за горло несколько долгих секунд. Только потом, когда Грегу станет почти нечем дышать и в глазах помутнеет, тот отклоняется, театрально хмурит брови, качает головой и ослабляет галстук, удостоверяясь в том, что больше он не сжимает горло мёртвой петлёй. Грег вдыхает воздух полной грудью, с трудом заставляя себя остаться здесь, в кабинете, со своим мучителем и не сбежать. Но наказание для него на этом не заканчивается. Майкрофт Холмс удовлетворённо кивает головой, а затем велит:  
  
— Ваше запястье, детектив-инспектор.  
  
Грега вдруг передёргивает. Он не собственность Холмса. Наконец-то ему хватает смелости отказать. Он как будто приходит в себя после забвения.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он.   
  
Тихо, почти шёпотом, хотя самому Грегу кажется, будто бы он это «нет» прокричал. Он ожидает повторного приказа подать запястье, но в ответ на его непослушание Холмс ничего не говорит. Наоборот, он отходит от Грега, освобождая его личное пространство. Майкрофт Холмс с самым невозмутимым видом берёт в руку свой зонт-трость, обходит его на достаточном расстоянии и покидает кабинет.  
  
— Завтра я жду ваш отчёт об этом деле не позднее полудня, — заявляет он как ни в чём не бывало уже в дверях. — На моём столе, Лестрейд. А ваше запястье… — При этих словах Грег оборачивается к Холмсу, теперь готовый к чему угодно, и тот усмехается, заметив его боевой пыл. — Всего лишь хотел вам помочь, — миролюбиво поясняет он. — Левая манжета вашей рубашки не застегнута.  
  
И Майкрофт Холмс уходит, оставляя Грега разбитым, совершенно неспособным разобраться в своих чувствах. Только что он был готов бороться с ним насмерть, а теперь ощущает себя полностью опустошённым. И это не усталость.  
  
Когда страсти в его голове немного остывают, он задаётся вопросом: хотелось ли ему почувствовать, как клыки Майкрофта Холмса впиваются в его запястье? Нет. После долгих размышлений холодными дождливыми ночами Грег убеждается в этом. Проходит несколько месяцев, прежде чем он заставляет себя признаться в том, что хотел бы намного большего. Не только укуса и подтверждения зависимости, нет. Он хотел бы почувствовать прикосновение Майкрофта Холмса к своим плечам, к своей шее. А затем — к своим губам.   
  
Грег осознаёт, что болен. Безнадёжно болен, потому что возжелал того, которого привык ненавидеть. Да. Да, он хотел бы опуститься перед Майкрофтом Холмсом на колени, подать ему запястье и отдать свою кровь. А после слизнуть следы этой крови с его губ и впиться в них поцелуем.   
  
Но, чёрт возьми, этого никогда не случится. Грег знает: эта их непонятная игра совершается лишь для порядка. Майкрофту Холмсу известны страхи и подсознательные желания Грегори Лестрейда. Но вот сам Грег ему безразличен. Если он словит пулю в перестрелке, скончается от рака лёгких или просто уйдёт на пенсию, Холмс найдёт другого полицейского для своего брата и станет стращать уже его, используя иные болевые точки. Грег уйдёт из жизни Холмсов, как и сотни, тысячи других, что были до него. Вампиры бессмертны и не умеют любить. Да и то, что ощущает он по отношению к старшему из них, всего лишь синдром жертвы, а не любовь.  
  
Грег Лестрейд ненавидит вампиров. Он ненавидит Майкрофта Холмса. Но больше всего Грег ненавидит его бессмертие.   
  
  
  
 **Название:**  Когда схлынет река  
 **Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
 **Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
 **Размер:**  мини, 1873 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд и мост  
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:**  драма  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Краткое содержание:**  "Диктофон оказался забит под завязку. Майкрофт сглотнул, попросил чаю и, внутренне сжавшись в комок, нажал на кнопку воспроизведения".  
 **Размещение:**  после деанона  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Когда схлынет река"  
  
  
  
Телефон был разряжен. До такой степени, что Майкрофт сомневался в его шансах на оживание. Тем не менее, спустя час мигнул и приветливо засветился экран, предлагая ввести пин-код. Да, Майкрофт его знал. Давно. Непонятно, откуда и зачем, но знал. Майкрофт Холмс, сидя за столом родового поместья, набросив на плечи плед и отодвинув нетронутую чашку чая, второй раз подряд прокручивал диктофонную запись, стараясь отвлечься от назойливого тиканья часов и гнетущей тишины.   
  
Почему-то первая часть картинки — пропущенная, которую он никогда не увидит, — сама складывалась в его голове подобно паззлу, яркая и выпуклая. Вот он звонил Лестрейду, уточняя, выехал тот или нет, посоветовав быть аккуратнее — ливень размыл дороги. Затем Лестрейд рассмеялся, пообещав добраться в целости и сохранности. А затем…   
  
Три часа полного отсутствия связи. Три часа, которые заставили Майкрофта Холмса трижды проклясть тот самый злополучный украденный фамильный отцовский перстень и мамины серьги, которые родители зачем-то оставили на видном месте, зная, что в доме готовится прием и придет уйма посторонних людей. А он позвонил Грегу. Понимая, что Лестрейд бросит все и приедет по первому же звонку, наплевав на служебные обязанности и не думая о том, что просидит потом несколько ночей подряд, дописывая какой-то отчет. Позвонил, потому что… потому что звонил всегда, когда можно было найти повод перекинуться парой слов.  
  
Лестрейд сообщил, что выехал, несколько раз уточнял дорогу, назвал ориентировочное время пути, посетовал на усилившийся дождь. А потом телефон перестал отвечать. Исчез даже жучок, заботливо установленный Майкрофтом в его машине. Словно... сквозь землю провалился.  
  
Спустя три часа с момента исчезновения связи с телефоном Лестрейда Майкрофту Холмсу сообщили о том, что безымянная речушка, протекающая по дороге к поместью, вышла из берегов, вымыла землю из-под опоры моста, вывернула сваи, образовав огромную промоину.   
  
А еще через час ему на стол опустили перепачканный телефон. Абсолютно разряженный, грязный.   
  
— Благодарю, — сухо кивнул Майкрофт Холмс вымокшему констеблю, передавшему находку, закрыл дверь, накинул на плечи плед — и… Это было состояние сродни барокамере. Шум в ушах, странная пульсирующая боль в висках и полное равнодушие. Которое растормошил только мигнувший телефон, набравший минимальный заряд.   
  
Сообщения? Нет, пусто. Что? Диктофон.  
  
Майкрофт сглотнул, попросил чаю и, внутренне сжавшись в комок, нажал на кнопку воспроизведения.  
  
Запись постепенно заполняла недостающие пробелы, убирая пустоты и прорисовывая безрадостную картину того, что случилось на дороге.   
  
—  _Бред, да, Холмс? Я просидел тут уже час — и только сейчас понял, что стоит достать телефон и включить диктофон. Что? Да, дурак, согласен. А что делать? Ну да ладно. Я тут подумал... Расскажу вам, как все было. Мало ли. В общем... Я ехал, ехал. А потом увидел поток, мост передо мной рухнул, и машина куда-то провалилась. Потом я, наверное, отключился, а потом пришел в себя и понял, что машина статична, никакого движения рядом нет и очень темно. Вот... А телефон порадовал. Уцелел. Так приятно сейчас видеть источник света... Ну вот только связи нет. Да, вам, наверное, будет интересно потом послушать и...  
  
Ну, все несколько лучше, чем я ожидал. Что там говорит для таких случаев полицейская наука? Сесть, успокоиться и заняться делом. Например, выяснить, какие у меня повреждения. Внешних травм нигде не ощущаю. Значит, тряхнуло или приложило в момент толчка. Считаем, что просто сотрясение. Голова, кстати, раскалывается до тошноты. _  
  
*шорох, приглушенный стон*  
  
—  _Черт… Я был уверен, что нам предстоит тяжелый день, но не думал, что до такой степени. Верно, Холмс? Да, придурок, зачем-то спрашиваю пустоту. Почему-то идея показалась мне занятной. Я включил диктофон, активировал запись на звук и пристроил его поудобнее у заднего стекла. Видите, Холмс, вы меня все время упрекаете, что я делаю все спонтанно, ни с кем не советуюсь. А я вполне советуюсь с вами. Да, с чего я начал? У меня был отвратительный день. Голова немного пришибленная. Но главное, мозги целы.  
  
Боюсь, что другими органами пенсию не заработаю. Между прочим, очень помогает мысль о том, что вы все-таки в порядке. И она даже странным образом взбодрила. Цените. Никогда не думал, что мне так важно знать, что вы живы и в безопасности.   
  
Я тут немного сдвинулся с места, попытался осмотреть машину. Насколько это возможно. Свет вроде проникает немного через заднее стекло. Зато воздух есть. Наверное, сверху комья почвы упали неплотно. Ну, или я себя так успокаиваю.  
  
Да, я, кажется, понял, что произошло.  
  
Перед нами река проела промоину, из-за этого вывернулась бетонная опора моста. Видимо, в образовавшийся провал мы и угодили. Почему я перешел на «мы»? Наверное, так создается иллюзия настоящего телефонного разговора. Должен сказать вам, что этой стране позарез нужен законопроект об обязательной экспертизе местечковых мостов. Отключусь, немного подумаю._  
  
***  
 _— Провожу осмотр машины. Да, снова, да, с первого раза не все увидел. Ну, мало ли... Дверца со стороны водителя отсутствует — в машину уже набилось прилично земли, и она своим весом утяжелила и без того загруженный двигателем капот. Так что если вдруг вымоет куда-то машину без передней дверцы — значит, моя. Это я уже нагнетаю. По крайней мере, я в сознании, есть шанс выбраться. А это уже дорогого стоит. Да, надо бы проверить устойчивость машины, но я пока не спешу. Сами понимаете, мало ли чего... Кстати, Холмс, вы так и не сказали, во сколько обошелся тот ром, которым мы ужрались на Рождество... Отключаю диктофон, попытаюсь проверить, хотя это абсурдно, состояние машины. Быть может, вода ушла, и я смогу сдвинуться. Например, если заведется машина._  
  
***  
 _— Это была плохая идея. Честное слово. Вы бы сейчас съязвили, я уверен. А еще вы сказали бы, что не хотели такой развязки. Признаюсь, мысль о том, что вы могли оказаться в машине вместе со мной, меня тоже пугает. Вы только представьте, что могли подумать потомки, откопав нас в железном саркофаге в горячих мертвых объятиях? По крайней мере, именно так мы пытались бы согреться..._  
  
  
*тихий смех, перешедший в кашель*  
  
 _  
Знаю, вы меня упрекнете в несерьезности и напомните, что сейчас не время для игры. А мне она, между прочим, сейчас поможет сосредоточиться и успокоиться. Пусть даже в полнейшей заднице. Холмс, я вижу камень. Острый камень. Если получится, мы выбьем стекло. Это обычный автомобиль, хорошего толчка должно быть достаточно. Конечно, риск есть, ну так ни вам, ни мне не привыкать? Верно? Сейчас я отключу диктофон и спрячу телефон. Стукну, а вдруг..._  
  
***  
  
 _— Холмс, это опять я. Вы знаете, а вот это была неплохая идея. Даже хорошая. Настолько, насколько это возможно. Не жадничайте, похвалите меня, вдруг больше не выгорит такой возможности. Во-первых, я дал доступ кислороду — в машине было ужасно душно. Ну да, да, я врал. Потом поругаетесь. Во-вторых, заднее стекло справа все-таки прижато массой земли, не поддается. Зато я прикинул, что машина ушла в глубь не более чем на полтора-два метра, это значит, что не все так мрачно. Точнее, мрачно, конечно — ну, сами понимаете, два метра, роковая глубина. Ничего. Зато я теперь уверен, что могу попытаться выбросить телефон… Ну, на всякий случай, не подумайте ничего такого. Просто если уж прямо совсем, то… Вы поняли. А сейчас я постараюсь определить, насколько шатко стоит машина. Нет, я не идиот… Ну, точнее, почти не идиот, насколько это возможно. Но мне нужно это знать. Да понял я, понял. Сесть и обдумать, куда меня смыло. Я ехал по дороге, доехал до моста, что-то ухнуло, впереди упали сваи и… Холмс, вы гений! Конечно же, я не сказал ничего нового, но вы, определенно, гений! Конечно же, это яма, в которой стояли прибрежные сваи. Значит, они не могли быть забиты очень глубоко… А еще это значит, что они, падая, взрыхлили землю, а река подтачивает ее со стороны русла, поэтому, если нет пути наверх… Но вы правы, сперва я брошу телефон. Потом упрусь спиной в верхнее стекло и стану давить. И у меня два варианта. Либо я хорошенько прижму и вывалю его полностью, дав себе шанс выбраться вверх, либо вытолкну машину вниз, и она уйдет в воду... Ну да, глупо, я понимаю, особенно на фоне того, что русло могло сместиться, когда река вышла из берегов. Но другого шанса у меня не будет. Договорились? Я блокирую телефон. Ждете, что я вам скажу что-то этакое? Ну, даже не знаю. Например, что у меня никогда не было такого близкого друга? Не дождетесь.  
  
Вы только не думайте, я все-таки полицейский, я обязан был поехать. Это мой выбор, слышите?  
  
Только мой. Берегите себя, ладно? И не катайтесь этой гребаной дорогой. Никогда.   
_  
***  
  
Черный телефон с забитыми землей краями. Черное небо, которое издевательски начало подмигивать первыми звездочками. Здесь темнеет рано. Завтра схлынет река... Вот только какой слой ила она вынесла?  
  
Майкрофт вновь приказал унести очередной остывший чай и принести свежий. И вновь включил запись. Рядом завибрировал его собственный телефон, поставленный в режим встречи.  
  
— Да... Вы проверили берег у разрушенного моста? Мне плевать, что ночь, подгоните технику, включите прожекторы, в конце концов, я должен получить полный отчет.   
  
В дверях нарисовалась фигура мамули. Обеспокоенной, с чайной чашкой на блюдце в руках и... очень неуместной.  
  
Майкрофт неприязненно посмотрел на нее, словно сквозь сон слушая болтовню, достал сигареты и закурил.   
  
Кажется, она что-то говорила. Или кричала. Майкрофт не обратил внимания. Дым странным образом успокаивал, заставлял отключиться от реальности. Обычная река, обычная дорога, отличная машина, отличный водитель... Хороший полицейский. Лучший в мире друг. Почему? Зачем?  
  
Окурок обжег пальцы, хлопнула дверь. Пожав плечами, Майкрофт посмотрел вслед матери и отпил глоток чая. А ведь он действительно ничего не ощущает. Ни-че-го. Почему-то от пули все ждут боли. Нет никакой боли. Пустота. Холод и пустота.  
  
Еще один звонок. Ничего? Ищите. Вы обязаны найти. Я не встану из-за этого гребаного стола, пока не найдете. Хотя бы потому, что... Огонь коснулся еще одной сигареты.   
  
Майкрофт привык к тому, что вызывает у людей сильные эмоции, чаще — негативные. Ненависть, страх, неприязнь. Но найдется ли еще кто-то, кто перед лицом смерти будет говорить с ним, с невидимым Майкрофтом Холмсом?  
  
— Ничего...  
  
— Ничего...  
  
— Ничего...  
  
В два часа ночи сообщили, что на берегу найден автомобиль. Река отступила, и в двух метрах от кромки воды поднялся бампер. В машине никого не было. Переднее стекло цело, в заднем зияла пробоина... Та самая, о которой говорил Лестрейд. А его самого не было.   
  
Никого.  
  
Ничего.  
  
«Автомобиль вошел в промоину под углом, — объяснял торопливо один из спасателей. — Почва раскисла, произошел локальный оползень, сзади посыпалась земля, по сути выдавив автомобиль в реку. Но... При таких обстоятельствах я посоветовал бы прекратить поиски и...»  
  
Продолжать.  
  
Да, он знает, что никого.  
  
В половине четвертого утра Майкрофт не заметил, как задремал, уронив голову на скрещенные руки. Человеческая природа — такая странная штука. Казалось бы, мир перевернулся, небо упало на землю, а тебя клонит в сон.   
  
Непривычная поза и твердый стул разбудили одновременно с первыми проблесками рассвета. Майкрофт безразлично приподнял свой телефон и отбросил в сторону. На активировавшемся дисплее загорелось шесть непринятых звонков и одно сообщение.   
  
Звонки от людей Майкрофта Холмса. Раз в час. Значит, плановые «Ничего». Сообщение... от незнакомого абонента.  
  
«Жив. Г.Л.»  
  
Вновь чиркнула зажигалка, и еще одна сигарета.   
  
Которая как-то глупо упала на пол.  
  
Пришлось прикурить еще раз.   
  
И позвонить.  
  
— Да? — прогудел в трубку незнакомый голос. — Я вас слушаю, вы из полиции?  
  
— Да... — зачем-то соврал Майкрофт. — Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд... он...  
  
— Живой ваш инспектор! — зачастил голос в трубке. — Утром у коровника его нашел, ну, который в низинке за кладбищем, знаете? В сознании, только сильное переохлаждение и вымотался. Вот он сразу попросил телефон и сообщение отослал, сказал — семье. Потом в душ попросился и заснул. Вы не волнуйтесь, он парень крепкий! Я понял, шесть или семь миль по берегу прошел в мокрой одежде, а на улице сейчас заморозок. Вы приедете за ним?  
  
— Нет, я пришлю за ним машину... — опять зачем-то соврал Майкрофт, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я сейчас же кого-то пришлю за ним...  
  
— Ну он спит...  
  
— Дома будет спать! — отрезал Холмс уже в дверях.   
  
Черт бы побрал этого Лестрейда. Мало того, что ни ума, ни фантазии... Но черт побери, теперь тащиться за ним непонятно куда и...  
  
И Майкрофт Холмс рассмеялся, садясь в машину. По крайней мере, теперь одной тайной от матушки меньше. И теперь он будет диктовать Шерлоку свои условия.   



End file.
